wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Nakamaru Maelstrom
Nakamaru the Maelstrom is a Male Draenei Paladin on the Roleplaying (RP) server Wyrmrest Accord (WRA). Although until recently his reputation was rather low, almost at an unknown status, he is now beginning to join the community more. ---- Description---- (Updated 12/20/10) ---- Like all Draenei, Nakamaru is very tall, but has his own aura to him. He carries himself confidently and proudly, although never above others, always smiling to the races of Azeroth, Alliance or Horde. His skin is pale white, a testament to his undying faith. A soft halo is almost always above his head, barely visible unless he stands near the shadows or is walking at night, making the Draenei stand out. He has muscles all over his body, and scars covering scars wherever his skin is visible. Centuries of combat have no doubt visited this seasoned veteran. His eyes glow a silvery hue, deep with wisdom and experience in life. He wears little jewelery, save for a stormcrystal around his neck and a silver ring on his right hand. Nakamaru gives out an aura of deep calm and peace, the Light visibly clinging to him and his armor; if his armor isn't bright with the ancient power, then his very skin seems to glow by itself. ---- Backstory---- (Updated 12/20/10) ---- Very little is known about Nakamaru, and fewer know much about him. All that is known is that he is a very aged Draenei, and could easily be classified as an Exarch or one of the Elderly, although the Light seems to have prolonged his aging process. According to the people that know him well, and that he has told, Nick is almost as old as, if not older, than the Prophet Velen. Nick has forgotten the day he was born, and thus, how old he even is. He can only judge his age by Azeroth's timeline, and even then, most is shrouded in mystery. In his youth, he joined the Hand of Argus on the very planet itself to train in becoming a Paladin. Although many believe that the Light had not touched the Draenei until they reached Draenor, no one can say for certain, as records are limited, if they even exist. Ever since he can remember, Nakamaru has trained to fight with a few weapons; Heavy-handed weapons, blade and shield, hammer and shield, and the holy Light. He was there when the Betrayal struck their people, the Eredar, and many fell under Sargeras' taint; under the leadership of Archimonde and Kil'Jaedan, the Eredar were no longer seen as a venerable, peaceful race. They were monsters. The Draenei, or 'Exiled Ones' in Eredun, were led by the Prophet Velen who'd nearly lost his life for refusing Sargeras' offer of power and destruction. He saw only darkness in the future of his people if he chose to side with the crazed titan. So he led his people from Argus to Draenor. The rest is history. The Draenei landed on the planet, once full of life, and named it Draenor, meaning 'Exiled Haven'. They kept to their customs, and befriended the native races of the world as best they could. The Orcs back then had been peaceful, their brown skin a testament to their docility. For a long time they were friends, until Archimonde found the Draenei there and devised a plan. Using the blood of a Pit Lord, the Orcs were turned to a war-like race, that nearly decimated and extinguished the Draenei with genocide. They narrowly escaped, many fleeing into Auchindoun to hide and defend themselves, the others seeing the Naaru satelites throughout the world. After Draenor had been broken and torn asunder, and the Blood Elves having escaped there with Illidan Stormrage to sate their thirst for magic, the Draenei were forced to flee Outland with the Exodar, the only Naaru satelite that the Blood Elves hadn't taken from them. In both wars, against the Orcs and the Blood Elves, Nakamaru had acted as a tactical Commander and fought always on the front lines, fearlessly aside his brethren. From Outland, the Draenei arrived on Azeroth, and with them Nakamaru. Dazed as all the others, he rounded up what survivors he could in the Ammen Vale to create a sort of village before they'd found the Exodar. Nakamaru, always the diplomat, travelled out to seek the races of the world and establish an Alliance. From there, it is clear how things unfolded, much with the Champion's assistance. Category:Archived Characters